


Hot for Teacher

by high_functioning_sociopath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dialogue-Only, Drunk Texting, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting, except the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath
Summary: [8:52] What if I had been weirded out? Would they have made you keep texting random numbers until one responded?[8:54] They say yes, that’s exactly what they would have done[8:55] I guess you’re lucky I’m not so easily scared off then[8:56] I am forever gratefulSteve's drunk friends make him text a stranger. It's the best decision of his life.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write another textfic. So now I have a wrong number AU, phone neighbors AU, and the random number Stucky AU no one asked for. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Steve | **Bucky** | Natasha | _Tony_ | _Clint_

Friday PM

[8:43] How likely would it be to convince the cops that the murder of my friends was a well-deserved crime of passion?

**[8:45] I think that would depend on how bloody it is, make sure there’s red EVERYWHERE, and get those crazy eyes going. Maybe cry a lot when they show up**

[8:46] Noted. You sound like you’ve done this before

**[8:47] Murdered my friends and tried to make it look like an accident? Can’t say I haven’t thought of it**

**[8:48] What brought on this murderous intent?**

[8:50] The usual. Grilling me about my lack of love life since my last girlfriend, telling me I work too hard, and now forcing me to text a random number “for funsies”

**[8:52] Ah, so that’s how I came into the picture**

**[8:52] I have to say though, interesting thing to text a stranger. What if I had been weirded out? Would they have made you keep texting random numbers until one responded?**

[8:53] ...I didn’t think that far

[8:54] They say yes, that’s exactly what they would have done

**[8:55] I guess you’re lucky I’m not so easily scared off then**

[8:56] I am forever grateful

[8:56] Ugh, they wanna know if you’re a hot chick. I’m so sorry

**[8:57] Well, the term hot has been used to describe me once or thrice. Alas, I must disappoint, I am a man**

[8:58] Tony says lame, and Sam wants a picture. Don’t worry, though, I refuse to ask

**[8:59] That’s a relief. I’m not exactly picture ready**

[9:01] Hot people are always picture ready

**[9:02] Ha! Nah, I’m eating ice cream in my jammies**

[9:03] Oh god, they’re trying to steal my phone to say something dirty cause I won’t do it

[9:03] They’re disgusting, I’m so glad you ca

[9:04] Ayyy instead of that ice cream why don’t you wrap your lips around this DICK

[9:04] Oh my god, I am so sorry. My friends are impossible when they’re drunk

**[9:05] Brb, dying**

**[9:05] And tell them that was lame as shit, I could do better in my sleep**

[9:07] They’re intrigued and vaguely insulted

**[9:08] Ever had an 8 inch popsicle?**

**[9:08] Wanna?**

[9:09] I spit out my vodka

[9:10] You can’t talk like that while wearing pajamas, good lord

**[9:11] You’re right, that’s strip tease speak. Here**

**[9:13] <VIDEO: striptease.mp4>**

[9:15] Why did you send me a video of a porn star stripping?

**[9:16] I think the real question is, how did you know he’s a porn star?**

[9:16] TONY KNEW IT WAS TONY I SWEAR

**[9:17] Tony sounds real interesting**

**[9:18] So how come you’re the sober one?**

[9:19] I’m a big guy, alcohol takes a bit for me. Plus I haven’t had nearly as much as these two knuckleheads

**[9:20] Well, may as well keep them entertained. More ice cream related pick up lines, then?**

[9:21] Go on

**[9:22] If you’re rocky road, then I would love to pave you**

[9:23] Groooooan

**[9:24] Your legs are like banana split. I wanna spread them to eat the creamy good stuff in the middle**

[9:24] That sounds like it should be aimed at a girl

**[9:25] I think it works**

**[9:25] You are on my list of things I’d do for a klondike bar**

[9:26] I feel like I should be joining in. But I don’t think I’ll be very good

**[9:27] I’ll be completely honest, I totally googled “ice cream related pick up lines” and have just been stealing from some website**

[9:27] OMG lame! And here I thought you were cool and smooth

**[9:28] I am cool and smooth! To the point where cool and smooth takes my mind to very naughty places**

[9:29] If I wasn’t buzzed right now I’m sure I would understand

**[9:31] Aww, alcohol finally hitting you? Took long enough**

[9:32] I’ve been more focused on you than on drinking

**[9:33] You’re right, I’ll never be smoother than you**

**[9:33] So since you-or tony, whatever-asked if I’m a “hot chick” I’m gonna go ahead and guess you’re a guy too?**

[9:34] Born and raised

[9:34] Sorry, that’s a thing you say about your town, not your gender

[9:35] Yeah, I’m a guy

[9:35] Sorry if that’s disappointing

**[9:36] Nah, except for Nat I find it much easier to talk to guys lately, I get all nervous around women**

**[9:37] It’s a relatively new development and I’m not sure why**

[9:38] Pressure, probably. Most guys you talk to are gonna be straight so there’s no pressure of getting sexually rejected cause you’re rejected either way

[9:38] Tony says it’s cause “bitches be crazy” but I wouldn’t take that to heart. He adores his girlfriend

**[9:40] You’re a very wise drunk**

[9:41] I wouldn’t say drunk yet, but yeah, getting there. Still enjoying that ice cream?

**[9:42] All gone, unfortunately**

[9:43] What’s the agenda now then?

**[9:44] Movies in my jammies until I pass out on the couch and wake up in the morning to regret it. The usual**

[9:45] No special Friday night plans?

**[9:46] Would I be texting a homicidal stranger if I did?**

[9:46] Fair point

[9:46] I’m just surprised that the self-proclaimed hottie doesn’t have a date

**[9:47] I have plans with Nat tomorrow but that’s about it. People haven’t exactly been banging down my door lately**

[9:48] Anyone in particular you wish to woo? I’m kind of lame when it comes to dating but Tony’s apparently got game if his long list of exes and one night stands is anything to go by

**[9:49] Wish to woo? Oh god, you’re a dork, aren’t you?**

[9:49] That description may have been thrown around. I also get called “old man” a lot

**[9:50] I bet you deserve it**

[9:52] I don’t get pop culture references like someone my age should. But I’m getting better! I finally read and watched Harry Potter, so that’s like a quarter of my friends’ references understood now

**[9:53] Oh my god, you actually are an old man, aren’t you? Oh god, I told dirty ice cream pick up lines to a 60 year old**

[9:54] I’ll have you know I am 27, Mr. Jammies On A Friday Night

**[9:55] And I’ll have YOU know that...no, you’re right, I’m totally lame**

**[9:55] But I’m a lame 26 year old if that helps**

[9:57] Steve

**[9:58] Steve?**

[9:58] Me. Steve.

**[9:59] You Steve. Me Bucky.**

[10:01] Shoot no I know this one

[10:02] Tarzan?

**[10:03] Give the man a prize!**

**[10:03] Sam and Tony should be very proud**

**[10:04] And on that note, I’m passing out watching Die Hard so I shall bid you adieu. Enjoy your drinks and your friends**

[10:05] Good night, Bucky

**[10:06] Good night, Steve**

*

Saturday PM

**[1:22] My friend Nat wants to know if you’re actually a serial killer and were just faking murderous intent to throw me off your scent**

[1:24] Alas, I am but a mere art teacher. I know the outer anatomy of the human body well, but I do not know which organ will be the best to pierce to get you bleeding out on my living room floor

**[1:25] ...what**

**[1:25] Nat says she likes you**

[1:26] Glad to hear, cause my friends like you

**[1:28] The drunk ones? They actually remembered?**

[1:29] Vaguely. I had to show them the texts to really jog their memory. They were pleased, particularly with that strip tease

[1:30] Tony was all “wouldn’t it be awesome if your little buddy actually was that porn star?” and went off on all the benefits if you were

**[1:32] Sorry to disappoint Tony, but I’ve never had any kind of sex on camera. The closest I got was some nudes way back when**

[1:33] I probably shouldn’t admit this, but I’ve actually never sent nudes

**[1:34] Never ever?**

[1:36] Nope. Never had anyone to send them to before Peggy and she wasn’t into it. Very proper woman

**[1:38] Interesting. My exes all loved nudes. Maybe I have a type - thirsty af**

[1:39] I’m ashamed to say I had to google that, and I think the term applies to too many of my students

**[1:40] Hot for teacher?**

[1:41] Unfortunately

**[1:43] Okay, that is officially your new name in my phone**

**[1:43] Hey, at least we know we’re both sexy creatures. This relationship might just work out after all**

[1:44] Well, if I get a nickname I should be able to give you one! What do you do?

[1:49] Bucky?

*

**[4:03] Sorry, once the novelty wore off Nat made me put my phone away and give her my undivided attention**

[4:05] Understandable, though I have to admit I did worry that I did something wrong. You’d tell me if I did, right?

**[4:06] Aww, Stevie, you worried about our friendship? That’s so sweet**

**[4:07] Don’t worry, you’re in the clear**

[4:08] Phew

[4:08] So? You never told me what you do for a living

**[4:09] And you never told me what ages you teach**

[4:10] High school

**[4:12] Explains the thirsting**

[4:13] Yeah, it gets pretty awkward but I manage

[4:13] I once assigned a free session with love as the topic and like seven girls drew themselves with me

[4:13] Grading them was a nightmare

**[4:15] Sounds like shit I would have pulled in high school just to fuck with you. Though to be honest I probably would have been one of the kids crushing too**

[4:16] You’re bi?

**[4:17] Problem?**

[4:18] Course not

**[4:20] Well, good guess**

[4:21] You did talk about being nervous with women, so I figured you weren’t totally gay

[4:22] Me too, by the way. Bi, or something

**[4:23] Or something?**

[4:25] I always said bi, but last year some students informed me that there’s a whole plethora of sexualities past gay, straight, and bi. It was intense

**[4:26] How did that happen?**

[4:29] It was kind of strange. It was during a love assignment and one of the students nervously asked if drawing gay couples was allowed. I guess they wanted to make sure I wasn’t a bigot who would lower their grade for that. So I said something along the lines of, “gay, straight or bi, I don’t care as long as you put effort in.” Then one of the other students piped up and said, “You know there’s other sexualities, right?” And I honest to god didn’t! I learned so much in the next few minutes

[4:30] Ever since then pansexual seems to fit better

[4:30] Like, I don’t care what’s in people’s pants. They could have a bunny down there for all it matters to me

[4:30] Although I do enjoy sex, so genitals would be preferable to a bunny I suppose

[4:30] Oh god, I made it weird, didn’t I?

[4:31] Oh man, that was totally weird, I’m sorry, I don’t quite know what I’m doing yet

**[4:31] Stevie chillllll hahaha I don’t mind weird, remember?**

**[4:32] Damn though, back when I was in high school, we wouldn’t be caught dead explaining sexuality to a teacher**

[4:33] Things change in the blink of an eye

**[4:35] So, teacher, any homework to grade? Parent teacher conferences to prep for?**

[4:37] Parent teacher conferences aren’t for a bit, and I did all my grading already. I like to leave my weekend nights free in case Tony or Sam or even possibly Bruce (though that one is rare) want to drag me out somewhere. So as of now, I have nothing better to do than text you

**[4:38] How romantic, is this how you woo your students? It’s no wonder they can’t keep their minds off of you**

[4:39] I may be old at heart, but I can still tell when I’m being made fun of

**[4:40] Me? Make fun of you? Why, I’d never!**

[4:41] Yeah yeah, laugh it up Bucky, but one day I’ll get you

**[4:42] And my little dog too?**

[4:43] God damn it

*

[10:12] Tony and Sam are dragging me out to a bar

[10:12] It is 10 o clock at night and I am being dragged out of my living room, forced into "people clothes", and shoved into a car to, quote, "get my freak on"

**[10:14] And why pray tell do they want you to get your freak on?**

[10:15] Cause I haven't been with anyone since Peggy and apparently it's been too long

**[10:16] Come on, it can't have been that long**

[10:18] Well…

**[10:19] It can't have been longer than me**

[10:20] Mr Stud Muffin had a dry spell?

**[10:21] Don't change the topic Stevie. Come on, let's make it a contest: whoever's been celibate for longer owes the other take out**

**[10:22] And not just one small meal either, enough to have leftovers for days**

[10:23] I am not a small man, Buck, leftovers for days is a tall order

**[10:24] Scared you'll lose?**

[10:24] Hell no

[10:26] 3 years and 2.5 months

**[10:27] Wow, I was sure it wouldn't be longer than 2 years**

**[10:27] Still, i win**

[10:28] No way

**[10:29] 3 years, 11 months, and one week**

**[10:30] Hey look, it's my anniversary soon**

[10:32] Wow

[10:32] Well, we know why I remember my date, why do you remember yours?

**[10:33] Girl told me she was pregnant a few weeks later. Scared 22 year old me shitless**

[10:34] O snap Bucky boy, you need to get dicked

[10:35] Sorry, Tony saw me texting instead of flirting and snatched my phone...so mortifying

[10:35] You're a dad?

**[10:36] Nah, false alarm. She got her period like a day later**

**[10:37] But now you have way better things to do than text me, so go. Get "dicked"**

[10:38] We'll see...good night Buck

**[10:39] Good night, stud muffin**

[10:40] Oh dear God

*

[11:38] Quick this guy wants my number but I really don't want him to have it what do I do??

**[11:39] 212-479-7990**

[11:42] He called it right in front of me, got pissed, and stormed off

**[11:43] It's a douche move to call in front of the person, an obvious play to make sure they didn't get a fake number. He deserved it**

[11:44] Whose number was it?

**[11:45] The rejection hotline**

[11:46] That's a thing?? What is this godsend, i shall keep it forever

[11:47] Oh no, someone else is coming over

[11:47] I can't do this Bucky I'm not ready to get back in the game why are they making me do this why do my friends hate me

[11:48  _ Incoming Call: Bucky _ ]

"H-hello?"

**"Hey babe, you almost done with guy's night?"**

"What?"

**"Aww, don't be like that. I miss you, the bed is so cold without your body heat."**

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm almost done. I think."

**"Mmm, good. Little Bucky misses you too."**

"Little Bucky?"

**"Right, I almost forgot. You like to call him the Lean Mean Dick Machine."**

"Bucky!"

**"Aww don't get shy on me now, sweet lips."**

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I'm on the phone. Yeah, it's my, uh, my boyfriend. Okay. Bye."

**"He gone?"**

"Yeah. Thank God."

**"Why is this freaking you out so much, Stevie? It's not like you have to find someone to marry. It's just sex. No emotions needed."**

"Yeah, well, I've never exactly been able to separate the two."

**"I feel that. I was like that too until my first girlfriend dumped me. I thought I was in love with her, as any dumb high schooler would, and when she dumped me I was a wreck. Crying about how I would never find love again. So my friends brought me to a party and I ended up hooking up with this girl. It wasn't as good as with my girlfriend, 'cause it wasn't emotionally charged, but it was still pretty awesome."**

"I've, uh...only had sex with…I mean, Peggy was...Peggy was my first. And my only."

**"Shit, Stevie."**

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't exactly have game when we first got together and it's not like I had to learn once we did."

**"Well, maybe this is the perfect excuse to get back out there. Three years is a long time to pine."**

"But--"

**"Hey, I'm not saying go out with one of those aggressive douches. Find someone who seems nice and make the first move. This way you know they're not too aggressive, and will hopefully stick with your pace. You don't even have to have sex if you don't want, but dip your toe in the water. Don't just sit around waiting for someone who's never gonna show up."**

"... You're right. But I think we'll just talk. I don't think I'm ready for anything else."

**"That's fine, Stevie. Good luck."**

"Thanks, Buck. Night."

[12:10  _ Call Ended _ ]

*

Sunday AM

**[11:23] What's the sitch?**

[11:25] What?

**[11:26] I want an update on last night, how'd it go?**

[11:27] Oh. It was...nice, actually. Ended up talking to this redheaded woman. Gorgeous, curves for days. Immediately said she wasn't interested in sex, and when I said I wasn't either she invited me to sit with her

[11:27] Got drunk and ended up spilling my whole sob story to her, but she didn't seem to mind. Told me I was an idiot though

**[11:28] Sounds like a catch. You get her digits? Gonna ask her out?**

[11:29] I got her number, yeah, but she's got a boyfriend, so dating her is out

**[11:31] Still, you dipped your toe in the pool and I'm proud of you**

[11:32] You're gonna make me blush…

**[11:33] Always the goal**

**[11:33] So what's the lucky lady's name?**

[11:34] Natasha

*

**[11:37] When you went out last night, did you talk to a guy named Steve?**

[11:39] Yeah, how did you know?

[11:40] Oh shit, your Steve?

**[11:40] My Steve**

[11:41] Damn, small world

[11:41] Sweet guy tho

**[11:42] Well, at least I know he is who he says he is, even if he hasn't said much**

[11:44] He told me things

**[11:45] I don't wanna know**

[11:46] You sure?

**[11:47] I know I'd be damn pissed if you told him any of my shit, so yeah. I'm sure**

[11:48] He's a really genuine guy, he'll understand

**[11:49] Yeah, he'll understand so hard he'll have an aneurysm**

[11:50] Barnes.

**[11:51] No.**

[11:52] Well, you both obviously enjoy talking to each other and like each other as people, I don't think exploring your dramas will change that

[11:52] I mean, I'm assuming you're the "friend" who convinced him to talk to me, and he spoke pretty highly of said friend

**[11:54] So what? He likes the one part I've shown him**

[11:55] Seems to me like you showed him a few parts, and I really don't think he'll be scared away by the less savory ones

**[11:56] Whatever**

[11:57] Suit yourself. Just remember I have his phone number

*

**[11:59] You remember my best friend Nat?**

[12:00] Man, I thought you died

[12:00] But yeah, I remember 

**[12:01] You're smart, Stevie, I'm sure you can piece this together**

[12:02] ???

[12:04] Oh

[12:04] Natasha is…

**[12:05] Yeah**

[12:06] And she told you what I said?

**[12:07] No, and I'm not going to ask**

[12:07] Oh

**[12:08] You'll tell me whatever you want when and if you're ready**

[12:09] I should tell you. It's not even that big of a deal…

**[12:10] If it feels like a big deal to you then it is**

[12:12] Bucky

[12:12] Thank you

**[12:13] Anytime**

*

Monday Noon

[12:32] It’s only lunchtime on a Monday and already I’m drained for the week

**[12:33] Kids still hot for teacher?**

[12:34] One of them wrote me a poem in their English class. It’s like an infection, it’s spreading

**[12:35] Well, I hope they at least got a good grade**

[12:37] C- and a lecture on appropriate schoolwork topics

**[12:38] Hahaha, poor kid**

[12:39] Poor kid?? Poor me!

**[12:40] Hey, you’re not the one getting your heart broken in this scenario**

[12:41] You’re supposed to be on my side

**[12:42] As you wish. So what did the poem say?**

[12:43] It’s embarrassing…

**[12:43] Well now I HAVE to know**

[12:44] Oh god, fine

[12:47] We see each other every day

So why can’t you look past

This silly thing between us

Like ages and our class

I like to think you’ll look at me

And see more than a kid

But as of now you’re stuck on that

So let me flip my lid

These rules they made are stupid

Let them drop the other shoe

For all I know as of right now

Mr. Rogers, I love you

**[12:49] WOW**

**[12:49] That’s brilliant**

[12:50] Brilliant?? It’s mortifying! The English teacher told everyone in the teacher’s lounge and they all had a good laugh at my expense

**[12:51] Aww, Stevie, lighten up! So a teenager has a crush on you, it’ll pass**

[12:52] If only people my age were the ones crushing, maybe I’d get somewhere in life

**[12:53] Hey now, I can guarantee that Hot for Teacher has people swooning constantly, you’re just too stupid to do anything about it**

[12:53] I resent that

**[12:54] Oh yeah? And how many people did you reject at the bar the other night?**

[12:55] …

**[12:56] That’s what I thought**

[12:57] I am an idiot, but I also have to get to class. I’ll text you later

**[12:58] I’ll be waiting with bated breath for the next installment of my new favorite soap opera**

[12:59] God damn it

*

Monday PM

**[9:45] Steve Rogers. Such a wholesome name. You could be the poster boy for freedom**

[9:46] How did you…

[9:46] Oh god, the poem

[9:46] I wasn’t even thinking

**[9:47] I bet your birthday is July 4th**

[9:48] Well…

**[9:49] OH MY GOD IT ACTUALLY IS**

**[9:49] THIS IS ABSOLUTE GOLD**

[9:50] Hey, it’s not like I picked it!

**[9:51] O say can Steve seeeeee**

[9:52] Like your name is so much better

**[9:53] Barnes and Rogers. We should be a superhero duo**

[9:54] Bucky Barnes… ugh it rolls off the tongue so well, why do you have such a good name?

**[9:55] Aww, Stevie, you’re gonna make me blush**

**[9:56] Cute Twitter, btw**

[9:57] Oh god, you Googled me

**[9:58] It was an interesting find, and I had to sift through shit since your name is so damn common**

[9:59] Seems like a lot of work for a stranger

**[10:01] Not like I have anything better to do**

[10:02] The heck? I can’t find anything about you on Google, not even social media

**[10:03] Yeah, I don’t have much of an online presence, and Bucky is a nickname so you won’t find anything real with that**

[10:04] Oh yeah? What’s your real name?

**[10:05] Another time, young grasshopper**

[10:06] You’re very secretive

**[10:08] I like to keep the mystery alive**

[10:09] And you’re doing a great job of it, annoyingly enough

**[10:10] Well, it has only been 2 days**

[10:11] And you already know my name, my job, and my Twitter. I feel like this is the perfect opportunity for a crying emoji

**[10:14] Go to sleep, Stevie, you’ve got a long day of teenage crushes to get ready for**

[10:15] I’ll never be ready

**[10:16] That’s what they all say**

[10:17] Good night, Bucky Barnes

**[10:16] Good night, Steve Rogers**

*

Tuesday PM

**[7:02] Quick, Nat and I are having an argument and I need backup. How do you feel about the Disney live action remake fad going on?**

[7:03] Honestly? I didn’t see the originals so I have no personal investment in the whole thing

**[7:04] WHAT**

**[7:05] If I’d known you were a heathen I never would have texted you**

[7:06] I told you, pop culture isn’t really my thing

**[7:07] Disney isn’t pop culture, it’s a necessity of life**

[7:08] Well, I guess you’ll have to fix this tragic mess

[7:08] What’s the fight about, anyway?

**[7:10] She thinks the remake are just a money grab by Disney cause they can’t think of anything original that will live up to their classics so they’re reliving their glory days**

**[7:10] I think it doesn’t matter what their reasoning is, it’s amazing to see my childhood literally come to life in front of me**

[7:11] Your point sounds way better, who cares why as long as you get to benefit?

**[7:12] THANK YOU**

**[7:13] Nat says you’re lame but I wouldn’t take it to heart, she doesn’t like being disagreed with**

[7:14] I’ll just have to make it up to her

**[7:15] Ugh, it’s so weird that the stranger in my phone knows my best friend**

[7:16] Scared the 2 of us will gang up on you?

**[7:17] I can take you**

[7:18] But can you take Nat?

**[7:19] Honestly, I’m too scared to try**

[7:20] Well, what makes you think you could take me? I’m a big guy, I’m not easy to take down

**[7:21] I’ve got mad skills**

**[7:21] Harcore parkour**

[7:23] <IMG.jpg>

[7:23] Still think you could take me?

**[7:24] Dude, did you seriously just send me a picture of you flexing your arm?**

[7:25] It didn’t seem weird until you said it…

**[7:26] Well, if the rest of you matches then I’m not surprised you’re breaking teen hearts so much**

[7:27] You're deflecting, you know you can’t take me

**[7:28] I may not have your brawns, but I’ve got all the street smarts**

[7:29] Yeah, teaching doesn’t exactly give much of that

**[7:30] Bow down to my raging intellect**

[7:31] Oh captain my captain

**[7:32] You know dead poets society but you don’t know Disney?**

[7:33] It was my mom’s favorite movie

**[7:34] Okay, I’ll make you a deal**

**[7:34] I will compile a list of required movies and the order to watch them**

**[7:34] Mostly Disney/Dreamworks**

**[7:35] You will watch them**

**[7:35] And you will come back to me and to your friends with your newfound pop culture knowledge**

[7:36] Oh, will I? And what do I get out of this deal?

**[7:37] Can’t you read? You will have newfound knowledge of pop culture, all thanks to your friendly neighborhood Bucky**

[7:38] I don’t think it’s quite enough for what I’m sure will be an extremely long list

**[7:39] Fine, I’ll tell you a random fact about me**

[7:40] Deal

**[7:41] Good, what’s your email address? There’s no way I’m typing it all out on my phone**

[7:42] sgrogers@gmail

**[7:43] Received. Await further instructions**

[7:44] Aye, aye, captain

*

Thursday PM

[5:44] Why does your list have aladdin 1 and 3, but not 2?

**[5:45] Cause 2 sucks**

**[5:45] 3 isn’t actually part of your pop culture lesson, I just like it**

[5:46] Well, I’m up to 3 and I have to say I’m very glad I’m doing this

**[5:47] Are you finding the fantastical drama of teenage cartoon characters enjoyable?**

[5:48] When you put it that way…

**[5:49] Haha I’m just messin with ya Stevie**

**[5:49] Your friends enjoying your new slew of references?**

[5:50] We’ll find out this weekend, I’ve been holing myself up in my apartment to watch this list

**[5:51] Aww, you nerd**

[5:52] Shhh I’m watching Aladdin steal his biggest treasure yet

**[5:52] Your heart?**

[5:53] BUCKY

**[5:54] Alright, alright. But let me know when you finally get to road to El Dorado**

[5:55] You got it, boo

*

[9:20] Why does Shrek have so much bathroom humor?

**[9:21] I mean, if you don’t like bathroom humor then what are we even doing here?**

[9:22] It’s not that I don’t like it

[9:22] There’s just so much

**[9:23] It only gets worse, hon**

[9:24] Funny, though

**[9:25] The best**

*

Friday AM

[7:30] I stayed up until 3:30 watching your movies, I want to die

*

**[10:22] Worth it**

*

[3:05] Finally free

**[3:06] Cheers to the freakin’ weekend**

[3:07] I can go home and take a nap before Sam and Tony pounce

**[3:08] Mmm, naps. My favorite past time**

[3:09] I don’t get them nearly often enough, I’m pretty excited

**[3:10] Go get em, Stevie**

[3:11] Toodles

*

Friday PM

[8:27] Ayyyyyyyy Buckyyyyyy give Steve your dickkkkk

**[8:28] That seems like the sort of offer Steve should be involved in**

[8:29] Steve’s a PUSSY

[8:30] Oh my god I hate my friends I am so sorry

**[8:31] Considering how invested they are in your lack of dick, I’m kind of surprised it’s been so long**

[8:32] They’re not exactly convincing

**[8:33] Get drunk and maybe you’ll change your mind**

[8:34] Well, I’m already tipsy so it shouldn’t be too long

[8:35] What do you look like?

**[8:36] Wow, tipsy Steve is forward**

[8:37] I just want a picture in my head to go with the texts and the voice

**[8:38] Okay, weirdo**

**[8:38] I’m tall, I have longish brown hair and blue eyes, a beautifully chiseled jaw bone and cheekbones you would die for**

**[8:38] Oh, and an ass that won’t quit**

[8:40] Wish I could see

[8:40] <IMG.jpg>

**[8:41] Damn**

**[8:41] You look so wholesome**

**[8:41] I bet you have all the girls home by 9**

[8:42] When Peggy and I were in high school she used to get mad ‘cause her dad would tell us to be home by 10 and I’d never get her home later than 9:30

**[8:43] You’re kidding**

[8:44] Nope. Once we ran into traffic and got to her place like 5 minutes before 10 and my reaction was not lived down well

**[8:45] Ha! You’re such a dork**

[8:46] So I’ve heard

**[8:47] Well, are you at the bar again? Rejecting people left and right?**

[8:48] Yeah, and with the 3 of us we’re constantly getting free drinks sent over

**[8:49] Attractive friend group, huh?**

[8:51] <IMG.jpg>

[8:52] That’s us, you can decide our attractive level for yourself

[8:56] Bucky?

**[8:58] Your Sam is Sam Wilson?**

[8:59] Yeah? You know him?

**[9:00] I have to go**

[9:01] Is everything okay?

[9:05] Good night, Bucky. I’ll be here when you’re ready

*

**[9:01] He knows**

**[9:02] Or he will know any time now**

**[9:02] Fuck, this is New York, how does everyone know each other??**

[9:03] What are you talking about?

**[9:04] Steve. He’s friends with Sam Wilson**

[9:05] Sam Wilson, who is…

**[9:06] My group counselor, keep up!**

[9:07] Touchy

[9:07] Being friends with your counselor doesn’t mean he knows anything

**[9:08] That’s exactly what it means**

[9:09] Come on, I’m sure Sam knows what confidentiality is

**[9:10] Steve will pry it out of him, or he’ll figure it out on his own now that he knows I know him**

[9:11] What on earth could he figure out besides your veteran status?

**[9:12] Anything, Nat! He could find out my name and Google me!**

[9:13] Would that really be so bad? What, you think he’s gonna ditch you once he realizes you have issues?

**[9:14] No. I think he’ll stick with me because he feels he has to and I’ll never know if he’s talking to me out of obligation or because he genuinely likes me**

[9:15] He already genuinely likes you, you idiot

**[9:16] And what if all that gets ruined? What if as soon as he knows he gets stiff and uncomfortable? There’s a reason I haven’t dated since I got back**

[9:17] You haven’t dated because you prefer to sit in your apartment and mope rather than actually make a connection with another human being and risk anything

**[9:18] I think I’ve risked enough**

[9:19] Bullshit. You don’t get to just sit around and whine about how shitty your life is while you do nothing to make it better

[9:20] Steve likes you, and you can’t keep him at arms length forever or you actually will lose him

[9:20] So shit happened to you, you can’t fix the past, but you can at least try to tolerate the present and actually work toward an okay future for yourself

[9:21] Now stop fucking moping and do something for yourself

**[9:23] Fuck you, Nat**

[9:24] Yeah, I figured

*

**[11:44] I’m sorry**

[11:45] I know

*

Saturday PM

**[1:30] Hey**

[1:31] Hey

**[1:32] Sorry for disappearing last night**

[1:33] No worries. Everything good?

**[1:34] Yeah**

[1:35] Good

[1:36] So...soldier?

**[1:37] Used to be. Guess Sam told you all about me**

[1:39] He didn’t tell me anything. You got weird, then I brought it up to the guys because I was confused and Sam got weird, like he wasn’t sure if he should tell me whether or not he knew you

[1:39] I know he works for the VA, so I kind of pieced it together

**[1:40] Oh**

**[1:40] Do you...want to know?**

[1:41] I want to know whatever you want to tell me, nothing more

**[1:42] Thank you**

[1:43] Trust me, Bucky, you can’t scare me off. I’ve seen...quite a bit

[1:46  _ Incoming Call: Bucky _ ]

“Bucky?”

**“Can you...I mean, do you want to...Fuck, I didn’t think, I just…”**

“You want me to tell you?”

**“If...if you don’t mind?”**

“I don’t mind. It’s not exactly a long story, though. My dad was a soldier, and he died in combat when I was about three. Great guy, supposedly, wanted nothing more than to make America the best it could be. If he could see us right now, he would be simultaneously so proud and so disappointed. Heh, I remember my mom would go on these long rants about racism and homophobia and say stuff like, ‘If Joseph were around to hear this, he would kick their butts so hard with knowledge and tolerance.’ It was pretty amazing.”

**“He sounds like a great guy.”**

“That’s what my mom always said.”

**“Did she ever remarry?”**

“Nah. I don’t know why, if she just didn’t want to move on to someone else, or if she wanted to focus on raising me, but I never even saw her go on dates.”

**“Hmm.”**

“Yeah. Anyway, fast forward to me being seventeen. I get a call from the hospital my mom works at--she was a nurse--and apparently, she had contracted tuberculosis. They said everything should be fine, TB is curable now, but they were keeping her overnight. Turns out, not always curable.”

**“Oh, God, Steve…”**

“Yeah. It was drug resistant. They tried...something they try for drug resistant cases, I don’t remember, but it didn’t work. She died not much later.”

**“I’m so sorry.”**

“Peggy helped me out a lot. It was a really tough time, but she was there for me every second. Her parents even fought to be my legal guardians for a few months until I turned 18 so I didn’t have to go through the system.”

**“She broke up with you after all of that?”**

“No. I, uh...I say ex, but that’s not exactly true. We never technically broke up.”

**“Jesus, you don’t mean…”**

“Yeah. She was driving to pick me up from class when someone ran a red light, crashed right into her. Didn’t even hang around to make sure she was okay, didn’t call the cops. Just drove off. Must have had a tough car, maybe even a truck. Anyway, uhm, someone passed by and called 911. Her parents called me from the hospital, and I practically ran there, but she was already brain dead. They didn’t want to pull the plug, but I convinced them that she wouldn’t want to be like that.”

**“Steve…”**

“They blamed me. But so did I.”

**“Steve, it is not your fault.”**

“I know. I mean, I didn’t, took me a lot of grief counseling to accept otherwise. But I do now. Her parents actually called me about a year ago and apologized. We’re still not like we used to be, but it’s nice to know they don’t actively hate me anymore.”

**“I don’t think they ever hated you. People do shit when they’re grieving that they would never do otherwise. And they really like to blame people for their grief. They think it makes it easier.**

**“When, uh...when I got home, all...broken, my family blamed America itself. All about how if they didn’t keep sticking their nose in where it wasn’t wanted, nothing would have happened to me. Maybe they’re right, maybe not. Doesn’t change what happened.”**

“That’s true.”

**“Yeah.”**

“How long have you been home?”

**“About a year.”**

“You got an injury discharge?”

**“Yeah. A bomb blew and I got sent home with PTSD and one arm.”**

“I’m sorry.”

**“Eh. I’m dealing. Well, actually, Nat would say I’m doing anything but dealing, but I’m still here.”**

“Were you given a prosthetic?”

**“Yeah, but it’s not one of the ones I can control. Couldn’t afford that. It just kind of hangs there and only exists so that people can’t tell at first glance that I’m missing an arm.”**

“I can’t imagine.”

**“Yeah.”**

“Hey, can I ask? Were you in the army during that pregnancy scare you told me about?”

**“Oh, yeah. Kind of the whole reason for my celibacy. She was a local and it really shook me, like, what if she had been pregnant with my child? What could I have done? Decided not to fuck anymore while I was still on duty, and when I came home… Well, as I said, people haven’t exactly been banging down my door lately.”**

“I have an idea. But you’ll have to trust me.”

**“Those words are generally my downfall.”**

“No, no, it’ll be good. I’ll text you, okay?”

**“Whatever you say, Stevie.”**

[2:42  _ Call ended _ ]

*

[2:43] Hey Tony, do you still make those fancy prosthetic limbs?

_ [2:45] Yeah…why? _

[2:46] I need a favor

*

Sunday PM

[7:32] I gotta say, it’s kind of weird being alone on a weekend

**[7:33] No drinking buddies today?**

[7:34] Nah, Tony’s in his workshop and Sam is taking a break on the madness while he’s occupied

**[7:35] Well, Nat and Clint are forcing me to leave me apartment and I think they’re taking me to a bar, so obviously it’s the universe saying one of us must be drinking on all weekends**

[7:36] Judging by some previous statements, you haven’t done this in a while?

**[7:37] Not since I got back**

**[7:38] And on my meds, alcohol hits me quicker, so I should probably make Nat hide my phone before I do something embarrassing**

[7:39] Oh no you don’t, Bucky, I have been waiting for this moment for weeks. Your turn to drunk text me

**[7:40] Oh come on! Like you’ve ever properly drunk texted me**

[7:41] I’ve tipsy texted you, it’s close enough!

**[7:42] If Clint were hearing this, he’d fill you with so much alcohol you wouldn’t be able to legally drive for days**

[7:43] Oh. Uh. Okay.

**[7:44] Yeah, Clint is kind of weird**

**[7:45] I was right, I can see the bar. Oh man, this is gonna be weird, I feel like a bar virgin again**

[7:46] I’m not gonna lie, I’m really excited for drunk Bucky

**[7:47] Don’t get too excited, I could easily be a boring drunk**

[7:48] You could never be boring

**[7:49] Aww, Stevie, you’re gonna make me blush**

[7:50] Gotta put some more effort into getting that done, then

**[7:51] STEVE NO**

[7:52] Steve yes

**[7:54] Okay, okay, I have a beer in hand and Nat is making me put my phone away and pay attention to her**

[7:55] I expect a series of drunken drabbles before I go to sleep

**[7:56] Shut up, Steve**

[7:57] Enjoy~

*

**[9:00] You’re cute**

[9:01] That’s not an adjective often used to describe someone as large as me

**[9:02] Nah, not your body, that’s sexy af**

**[9:02] I mean you**

[9:03] Oh...thank you, I guess

**[9:04] You need to learn to take a compliment...I could teach you. Could teach you a lot of stuff**

[9:05] Bucky?

**[9:06] Shit, someone’s coming up to me**

[9:07] You should talk to them. Dip your toe in the water, just like you told me

**[9:08] Fuck fuck fuck okay I can do this**

[9:09] Good luck, Bucky

*

[9:32  _ Incoming Call: Bucky _ ]

“Hello?

**“He kissed me.”**

“What?”

**“The guy I was talking to! It was nice, he was nice and we were having fun, and then he kissed me and I freaked out and now I’m hiding in the bathroom. Fuck!”**

“Bucky, calm down.”

**“** **_Calm down_ ** **? I’m hiding in the bathroom because I flipped a shit at the idea of someone being interested in me and then running away once they realize just how** **_fucking fucked I am_ ** **. There’s no calming down here.”**

“Buck, I know it feels impossible, but I can hear your intense breathing and I really need you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

**“Fuck. Fucking shit fuck fucking-”**

“Bucky! Deep breaths. In, that’s it, hold that. Now breathe out, slowly. One, two, three, four. Now, again. In, one, two, three, four. Hold it. Now out, one, two, three, four.”

**“Steve…”**

“Why are you crying, Bucky? Talk to me.”

**“I can’t do it, Steve. I can’t...I-I used to be so...so good at this, at being around people, talking. I could smooth talk the skin off a shark. Now look at me...I’m so fucked, Steve.”**

“Just because you’re not what you used to be doesn’t mean you’re fucked. You just need more time to get used to all of it. You need to adjust to being home and missing an arm. You’ll get there, Buck.”

**“Why?”**

“Why what?”

**“Why do you talk to me?”**

“Buck-”

**“You don’t have to do it out of obligation, you know. I know you’re too good to stop talking to an injured vet, but if you want out…”**

“Bucky, I don’t-”

**“No, I don’t want you staying because you think you’re supposed to. I don’t wan to be your burden.”**

“That’s not-”

**“Thanks anyway. It was nice...while it lasted.”**

“Bucky, listen to me, I-”

**“Bye, Steve.”**

“Bucky, no-”

[9:58  _ Call ended _ ]

[10:00] Bucky, stop this

[10:00] You’re not a burden and I don’t talk to you because I think I have to

[10:00] I like talking to you, Bucky

[10:01] I like your flirting, and I like your ice cream puns, and I like your goofiness. I like all of it

[10:01] I like you

[10:01] Please don’t shut me out because you think you’re not good enough because it’s not true

[10:01] You’re amazing, Bucky, and I don’t think I could lose you right now. Now like this

[10:05] Okay...when you’re ready, I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere

*

Monday AM

[9:23] Ready to tell me what’s going on?

**[9:24] Go away**

[9:25] I’ll take that as a no

**[9:26] Good deduction**

[9:27] Dick

**[9:28] Fuck off**

*

_ [11:15] Hey buddy. Nat says you’re doing that thing again. What’s going on? _

**[11:16] Damn it, Clint, if you guys don’t shut the fuck up and butt the fuck out…**

_ [11:17] Alright, alright. But you should probably remember how bad you felt last time you lashed out like this _

**[11:18] Clint, I swear to god…**

_ [11:19] Shutting up now _

*

Wednesday PM

[6:55] Has Bucky spoken to you?

[6:56] Not since Sunday night…

[6:57] Damn it, he’s even shutting you out

[6:58] He’s not talking to you either?

[6:59] The things he says wouldn’t really be considered talking in polite conversation

[7:00] I’m sorry…I think this is my fault

[7:01] How so?

[7:02] He called me at the bar freaking out about someone kissing him, and somehow he got it in his head that he was fucked up and I was only talking to him out of obligation? I’m not quite sure how it happened, it was all really fast

[7:03] Fuck

[7:04] Please tell me what’s going on

[7:05] He crashed, emotionally. It’s happened before, something triggers him and he ends up dejected and feeling like shit and he either ignores you completely or lashes out. He left the bar without a word to us last night, looking numb, and now he’s being an ass

[7:06] What can I do? There has to be some way I can help

[7:07] I’ll let you know

*

Thursday PM

[8:44] I have something for you

[8:44] I need you to go to Stark Tower on Saturday at 2

[8:45] For me, for you, for Nat...I don’t care what your reasoning is

[8:45] But I need you to trust me, to trust that I just want to help, and to be there for you

[8:45] You don’t have to talk to me ever again if you don’t want to. Just please, please tell me you’ll go

[8:46] I promise you won’t regret it

*

**[9:53] Fine.**

*

Friday AM

**[10:11] Apparently I’m going to Stark Tower tomorrow**

[10:12] You really think I’m gonna let it play out like this after the shit you pulled?

**[10:13] I was hoping**

[10:14] Talk.

**[10:15] It’s your fault anyway, you’re supposed to protect me from this shit**

[10:16] What shit? Steve? Steve’s a good guy

**[10:17] Exactly! Steve is amazing, and kind, and loyal, and sweet, and I’m a big fucked up pile of fuck**

**[10:17] This was going to crash and burn eventually no matter what, and you should have been there to tell me what a shitty idea it was to think I could ever be on his level**

[10:18] You idiot

[10:19] You’re not the one who gets to decide if you’re good enough for Steve, Steve gets to decide that

**[10:20] Steve probably thinks anyone who isn’t a pedophile or serial killer is good enough for him**

[10:21] And that scares you

**[10:22] What?**

[10:23] You know he likes you

[10:23] Problem is, you don’t like you, and you can’t handle the thought of him seeing you the way you see you one day

[10:23] So you push him away, decide you’re nothing but a charity case to him so you don’t have to feel bad for breaking his heart

**[10:24] He’s only known me a few weeks, his heart is fine**

[10:25] Oh yeah? So I guess your heart was perfectly intact after Brock? I mean, you only knew him for, what, 2.5 weeks?

**[10:26] That was low, Nat**

[10:27] That was reality.

[10:27] Meanwhile, Steve gets to sit there and wonder what the hell he did wrong when you know very well that it is entirely on you

[10:27] You are never going to be who you were before the war, Bucky. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing

[10:28] Steve genuinely likes you, and there’s nothing you can throw at him short of pedophilia and cold blooded murder (be real, if you killed someone in the heat of the moment he’d help you bury the body) that will change that. He wants to be there for you. So stop being a dumbass and let him

**[10:29] I’m scared, Nat…**

[10:30] We all are when it comes to feelings, because we know that it could all come burning down. But it doesn’t mean you have to throw the lighter

[10:31] For once, ignore your self-sabotaging inner voice

[10:31] Take a leap of faith and just trust him

**[10:32] Fine...but not yet. He wants me to go to Stark Tower tomorrow and I need to see why before I say anything**

[10:33] Need some company?

**[10:34] Yes. Thanks, Nat**

[10:35] Anytime

*

Saturday PM

[2:01] Is he there?

_ [2:02] Yes, Steve, he’s in the lobby with some gorgeous redhead looking nervous as hell. Did you even tell him why he’s here? _

[2:03] ...No

[2:03] I was scared he would see it as a charity thing and not go

[2:03] Please convince him he can take it

_ [2:04] Hey, I’m nothing if not a smooth talker. He’ll walk out of here 1/6th metal in no time _

[2:05] I can’t thank you enough

_ [2:06] Hmm, no. You really can’t ;) _

*

**[8:33] TONY STARK??**

**[8:33] YOUR TONY**

**[8:33] WHO YOU GET DRUNK WITH**

**[8:34] AND MAKES JOKES ABOUT GETTING YOU DICKED**

**[8:34] IS TONY FUCKING STARK???**

[8:35] Yes?

**[8:36] Jesus christ man**

[8:37] Didn’t I send you a picture with him?

**[8:38] I think I was a little focused on you finding out all my deep, dark secrets**

[8:39] Right

[8:39] How did the appointment go?

**[8:41] He gave me an arm**

**[8:41] That I can move just like my flesh and bones arm**

**[8:41] Tell me you’re not paying thousands of dollars for this**

[8:42] I’m not paying anything, I called in a favor

**[8:43] I would say I can’t accept this but it’s kind of already attached so…**

[8:44] I didn’t do this so you would want to talk to me again, but...since you’re texting me, does that mean…? Or are we still not on speaking terms?

**[8:45] Stevie, how could I ever go the rest of my life without stories about teenagers making fools of themselves being hot for teacher?**

[8:46] Oh, thank god...I was so scared I’d messed everything up

**[8:47] You? No, Stevie, that was all me in there, pushing you away because, according to Nat, I’m a big self-sabotaging idiot who decided he had to push you away before you decided you didn’t like me anymore and broke my heart**

**[8:47] I’m really sorry**

[8:48] Don’t apologize. We all have our shit

**[8:49] Steven Grant Rogers! Language!**

[8:50] How did you find out my middle name??

**[8:52] Oh, Tony Stark had a LOT to say about dear old Stevie**

[8:53] Oh, no…

**[8:54] Oh, yes**

**[8:55] Did you know that in high school you decided the dress code enforcement was sexist because the boys never got in trouble, and therefore got suspended for calling the teachers pervs for thinking sexually about their female students?**

[8:56] Yeah, I remember. I was there, you know

[8:56] And I’ll have you know, my mother was very proud of me that day

**[8:57] That mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day, whatever will I do with you?**

[8:58] You could always shut me up with your cock

[9:00] Oh god I’m so sorry that was obviously a terrible idea please forgive me

[9:00] We never have to speak of this again

**[9:01] Oh, I really, really wanna speak about it again...You just kind of shocked me into silence there, I thought you weren’t the sexting type**

[9:02] I’m whatever you need me to be

**[9:03] Jesus, Stevie, you’re full of surprises today. What brought this on?**

[9:04] Well...when you weren’t speaking to me, I felt like I had lost everything all over again. Completely alone, and I didn’t know if I could ever fix it. I realized...you mean so much to me, Bucky. I know it hasn’t been that long, and we’ve never met, but I am absolutely certain about the way I feel 

[9:04] And, well, when I texted Tony to tell him you were speaking to me again his only suggestion was sexting. It seemed like the right way to go…

**[9:05] Oh, man**

**[9:05] Steve, you deserve so much more than me**

[9:06] Who cares what I deserve? It’s what I want that matters. And that’s you. You’re worth so much more than you know

[9:12] Bucky?

**[9:14] What’s your address?**

[9:15] 504 whittermore st, apt 3b...why?

**[9:16] You’ll see**

*

Bucky gets dressed before he can change his mind, brushing his teeth and running his fingers through his hair in a lazy attempt to unknot it. His heart’s racing, but he can’t begin to think about how ridiculous this is, because if he did he would absolutely chicken out, and he refuses to do that. 

He grabs his jacket, keys, and phone, and leaves his apartment, using all his energy to focus on walking like a normal person instead of sprinting to the nearest subway stop like a madman.

Surprisingly enough, Steve is only about six train stops and a short bus ride away from him, and Bucky is standing in front of a white door with 3B written above the peephole far quicker than he’s explicitly ready for. He raps his knuckles quickly on the door before he can decide against it, but as minutes (though probably more like seconds) tick by and nothing happens, Bucky’s brain goes into overdrive and  _ oh god, why did I do this, this is a terrible idea, my hair isn’t even washed and I’m wearing a t-shirt for a band I don’t even like, jesus christ bucky you can’t just show up unannounced at a stranger’s door because they said they like you what are you thinking you idiot he’s _ \--

Bucky’s already turning to leave, his stomach clenching with anxiety, when the door opens.

*

To say Steve is puzzled would be quite the understatement. Sure, he has guesses as to why Bucky would ask for his address and then disappear from their conversation, but none of them really seem to make all that much sense. So when he hears knocking at his door, he jumps off of the couch and looks around the apartment in panic mode. It’s technically fine, but he hasn’t done a full, proper cleaning in days, something he always does before having people over (except Tony and Sam, but they don’t count). Deciding it’s too late to do anything about it now--besides, he could be reading way too much into it, maybe it’s not even who he thinks its is--he simply tugs his boring gray t-shirt in place and glances in the mirror long enough to move his hair into a semi-respectable style. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Bucky--it has to be, right?--pauses mid-step, his back to Steve as if he were running away. Realizing he’s been caught, he slowly turns back around, giving Steve a bashful smile and a small wave of his fingers. “Hi, Steve.”

“Bucky,” he breathes, unable to stop the smile that forms on his face. “You’re here.”

He chuckles, still seeming painfully shy or embarrassed, two adjectives Steve wouldn’t usually associate with him. “Yep. I’m sorry, I know just showing up on your doorstep was probably not the way to go, but I had to see you.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Here, come in.” He steps aside and Bucky tentatively walks past him into the apartment. Steve motions for him to sit on the couch and closes the door before sitting next to him. “You’re more gorgeous than I imagined,” he says before his brain can catch up.

Bucky grins, suddenly seeming less awkward and out of place, and Steve smiles widely back at him. “Me? You don’t give yourself nearly enough credit, bucko. No wonder all your kids are hot for teacher.”

Steve groans. “Will you please stop saying ‘hot for teacher’? It’s weird.”

“What if I’m the one who’s hot for teacher?” It’s practically a purr and Steve can feel his face heat up as Bucky scooches closer to him, their knees bumping into each other.

Steve can’t help the smile that spread across his face and Bucky follows suit before reaching up and gently pressing his lips to Steve’s. The blonde melts instantly, reaching his hands up to rest on Bucky’s hip and tangle in his hair, bringing him closer, deepening their kiss as Bucky opened his mouth in invitation. They are sufficiently red-lipped and giggly when they eventually pull apart.

And  _ damn _ , if a grinning, messy haired, kissed-out Bucky isn’t the greatest sight Steve’s ever seen. “What now?” he asks breathlessly, and Bucky shrugs.

“Do teachers Netflix and chill?”

Steve falls into a fit of laughter, letting his head fall on Bucky’s shoulder as his body wracks with giggles. “I am so glad I texted you that night.”

“Me too, Stevie, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, that last scene was a struggle and I'm not ecstatic with how it came out T-T Still, I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my labor


End file.
